


we start our day in the usual way

by thatisincorrect



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Embedded Images, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Slightly - Freeform, not as much as i'd like to do know what i'm sayin, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatisincorrect/pseuds/thatisincorrect
Summary: Wednesdays were designated as lazy days.Or: Shinji gets his dick sucked, Kaworu is a pervert, and all is right in the world.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	we start our day in the usual way

**Author's Note:**

> this was porn I wrote kinda as an exercise and then it got out of hand oop-  
> self obsessed plug here: [this is my art insta](https://www.instagram.com/wrono000/) if you like the stuff I embedded here it’d be kinda really cute of you to check it out maybe (there's no porn on that account tho, unfortunately lol)

Wednesdays were designated as lazy days.

On Wednesdays, Shinji wasn’t scheduled at the bakery and Kaworu didn’t have any lectures to attend. It wasn’t planned that their days off from work and college fell on the same day, but they found it to be quite the lucky coincidence. Wednesday became the one day of the week that the two could sleep in together, as normally Shinji would need to be up at the crack of dawn and Kaworu could never fall asleep at a godly time of night and therefore never woke up before noon.

That morning, the two men lay cuddled against each other. Shinji’s head was tucked against Kaworu’s shoulder, his arm slung around the other’s stomach, and their legs were tangled together in the blankets. Morning light peeked through the closed blinds of the window, casting thin rays against their sleeping bodies. All was quiet.

Shinji’s biological clock never let him sleep past 9 A.M., even if his body desperately needed it. It had always been a double-edged sword in the past – he adapted well to working the early morning shifts but it also meant he couldn’t stay in bed with Kaworu as long as he liked without going stir crazy. So when Shinji’s body woke him up that Wednesday morning, it was up for good. But, oh, Kaworu’s sleeping form was so warm and comfortable to curl up to, Shinji couldn’t dream of getting out of bed for anything.

He snuggled as closely as he could, folding himself into the other man’s torso. Perhaps it was the light of the sun rising steadily or it perhaps was the otherwise innocent movement of his lover, but something abnormal happened that day. Kaworu opened his bleary eyes to see Shinji cuddled close and he didn’t somehow immediately fall back asleep.

“’Morning,” he greeted, his words only a step away from slurring.

“Good morning,” Shinji replied. “You’re up early.”

“I could feel you were awake.”

“That’s a first.”

“Mmm…” Kaworu hummed. Undoubtedly, had he been more awake, he would have replied with something much more charming, but Shinji certainly didn’t mind.

_It’s kind of cute,_ he thought with a smile. Shinji pressed a small kiss to Kaworu’s jaw and then another to his cheek.

“Are you often this affectionate when I’m sleeping?”

“You’re less embarrassing when you’re asleep.”

“Probably, yes.” Kaworu suddenly let out a huge yawn before turning over to hug Shinji closer to him. He nosed his face into Shinji’s short, dark hair. “You smell nice.”

“See? Embarrassing,” the brunet bemoaned.

“Me loving you more than anything in the entire universe isn’t _embarrassing_ ,” Kaworu contended with a huff. “It’s completely natural.”

“I don’t remember learning that in science class.”

“I could teach you,” an evil twinkle shown in his eyes.

Shinji stuck his tongue out in mock disgust. “Eugh - and you’re cheesy, too.”

The other man only giggled in response whilst he leaned down to connect their lips. Quick pecks turned to lingering kisses, Kaworu’s hands drifting across Shinji’s torso. As he began to slip his fingers underneath his partner’s shirt, he twisted his body to be on top, resting on his knees. Shinji lifted his own hands and dug them in Kaworu’s hair, ruffling the already unkempt silver tresses. Kaworu let out a tiny moan as their tongues touched for the first time.

He slotted his hips between Shinji’s thighs and pushed. Their mouths separated for a brief moment as Shinji gasped before diving right back in. Thumbs pressed against Shinji’s nipples, immediately beginning to knead at them upon discovery. One of his hands remained in Kaworu’s hair whilst the other brushed down his spine, pushing their hips back together and forcing Kaworu to grind against him again.

Kaworu pulled back with another sweet moan, his smile dazzling in the minimal light. He sat himself up to look down at Shinji’s body, their hips still connected and moving, and tugged Shinji’s shirt even further higher until it was tucked under his arms. He eyed the dusky nipples growing darker and more erect from his ministrations.

“Oh, Shinji,” Kaworu purred. “You’re so gorgeous.” Lowering his head, he peppered kisses across Shinji’s sternum. He twirled his tongue around the right nipple before sucking it into his mouth, his hand rubbing and pinching the left. His teeth occasionally grazed flesh as he sucked, Shinji gasping and gripping his hair harder every time. Eventually he let up, only to move to the opposite side and restart the process.

“K-Kaworu, please…”

He let go again. “You want more?”

Shinji’s cheeks were flushed a delicious pink, the color quickly making its way down his neck. He averted his eyes. He was too flustered to look at Kaworu as he worked. Kaworu, on his part, waited patiently for his lover’s answer, pressing light kisses intermittently along Shinji’s ribcage. Until finally, “G-go lower…” a whispered plea.

“Of course.” Kaworu’s kisses moved from Shinji’s ribs down his front, paying particular attention to his belly, his navel, his hipbones that always slightly jutted out. Fingers plucked at the edge of the brunet’s briefs before pulling them down tanned legs in one swoop. Kaworu let out another gleeful giggle as he ran his hands up Shinji’s legs, pulling them further apart to place himself there.

The man grasped the member in front of him with a gentle hand, slowly pulling and pushing the foreskin up and down the shaft. Shinji sighed thickly and his head tipped forward against his will. Kaworu pressed another kiss to the head, dipping his tongue into the opening there, and began taking Shinji’s cock into his mouth. Shinji’s toes curled and he whined quietly as Kaworu’s head sunk lower onto him, still clutching those silver locks. He brought his hands up to his mouth to mask the cries he desperately wanted to release but they were caught by pale twins.

“No, no,” Kaworu scolded, resurfacing. “Don’t hold back those noises.”

“Kaworu…”

“Please? I adore the sounds you make when you’re feeling good.”

“You’re so mean,” Shinji whined.

“I am, aren’t I?” He let out a heavy sigh, his breath hot against Shinji’s pelvis. “Hey, Shinji, can I be selfish and ask for something else?” Kaworu’s normally coquettish smile was lewd as he drew Shinji’s legs around his throat, pressing their sides gently.

“You want that?”

“So much…” he pressed a kiss to the other’s hipbones.

“T-Then… in exchange, I’m not going to make as much noise.”

“Mm, that’s fine then, but you have to promise not to cover up that pretty mouth of yours.”

Another bead of sweat rolled down his flushed cheek. “O-okay,” he stuttered.

“Shinji, you’re always so sweet for me,” Kaworu crooned, before once again taking Shinji’s cock in his mouth. Shinji whimpered, both from the praise and the stimulation, before crossing his ankles across Kaworu’s back. One of his hands naturally drifted down to Kaworu’s head, lightly petting his wild hair in encouragement.

Shinji’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he attempted to swallow his moans, panting enough to make himself lightheaded. He struggled not to bring his free hand up to his mouth to cover the noises escaping him and left it clenched against his shaking chest. Gradually, his legs began to tighten around Kaworu’s neck, encouraged by the thin fingers brushing up the back of his thighs.

This wasn’t a new development in the bedroom by any means, but it still left Shinji feeling anxious about accidentally hurting his partner. Kaworu, somehow, always got the same amount of pleasure out of the act as Shinji, though, even without being touched directly. As the pressure around his neck increased, and his oxygen levels subsequently decreased, the white haired man grew more and more aroused. It helped that one of his all time favorite activities was bringing Shinji pleasure and sucking him off certainly did the trick.

As more moans fell from Shinji’s lax lips, Kaworu couldn’t help but grind against the mattress, staving off his orgasm. He wanted Shinji to come first. He wanted to be as close to the edge as possible, building up the tension in his body with the lack of fresh air able to reach his lungs. It had the potential to be dangerous, yes, but that only made Kaworu that much more excited for the outcome each time they attempted this act.

Shinji’s head lolled back and he let out a weak mewl as Kaworu gave another harsh suck. His toes curled. He could feel himself getting so, _so_ close. He tightened his legs around Kaworu’s neck, nary a breath between thighs and windpipe. The other choked a little but never pulled away, his entire body starting to quiver from head to toe.

“Ah, fuck… Kaworu…!” Much to his embarrassment (though that was fading the closer he got to climax), Shinji could barely hold back his voice. Moans, sighs, and whimpers flowed freely from his mouth as his legs squeezed closer and closer around Kaworu’s throat. Kaworu in turn let out half-coughs, nearly gagging at times with how deep he was taking Shinji’s cock. Spit dribbled headily down the shaft and his tongue was pressing in all the right places. Shinji had no idea how Kaworu managed to be so skillful with his mouth, especially when there had to be next to no oxygen making its way to his brain at that point.

“I-I can’t – ahh – I’m coming…!” Shinji couldn’t hold back any longer and with a cry and an arch of his spine, he climaxed in a way that left him dizzy. His knees knocked together above Kaworu’s head, tight as they could be, and his hand was still buried in his love’s hair. Had he not felt he was about to pass out from how overwhelming his orgasm was, he would be more distressed with how he was holding Kaworu down. But Kaworu continued to suck and lick around Shinji, prolonging his pleasure to an almost painful point.

Kaworu swallowed quickly, struggling against the deluge of semen making its way down his esophagus. Just as Shinji finished, his legs let up on the pressure they had been applying, freeing Kaworu’s head. He pulled off of Shinji’s dick and took deep, vital breaths of heated air before immediately slumping his head into the dip of his love’s hips. With a weak, raspy whimper and another harsh hump of the mattress beneath him, he too came. The pleasure rattled its way across his shoulder blades and down his spine, like the whisper of fingertips or electric currents made to paralyze. He was left slick and shivering as he came down from his high, Shinji tenderly running his hands through his hair.

After what could have been anything between a few minutes and several hours, Kaworu finally felt strong enough to lift his eyes to Shinji’s. He pulled himself up Shinji’s body before collapsing on his chest, tucking his head against the other’s warm neck. They were sticky and sweaty and his throat hurt more than he’d like to admit, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Thank you, Shinji…”

Shinji scoffed, lightly. “You were the one who did all the work.”

“You’re always so quick to indulge me, though.” Kaworu moved to intertwine their still trembling fingers together. “I love that about you. You’re so kind.”

Shinji was too tired to argue so instead he placed a soft kiss to Kaworu’s head. His love hummed happily in response.

They lay together like that, falling in and out of sleep for the next several hours. By noon, neither of them could stand to remain still any longer and they made their way to the bathroom to clean up the lovely mess from their bodies and sheets. They made a late breakfast and sat just a little too close as they ate, pretending to watch whatever was showing on the small television set up across from their bed but really watching each other. As evening rolled around, they shared many more kisses and ‘I love you’s’ and they decided unanimously that the lazy Wednesdays they get to spend together are the best that life has to offer them.

And they’ll take up that offer every chance they get.


End file.
